You Must Be New Here
by The Madi Hatter
Summary: A 16 Year old in collage? Will she befriend the artist, Jane and the Writer, Daria? PLEASE READ. My second Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

You Must Be New Here Chapter 1

Hey So I decided to make another Fan-fiction. Madilyn is based on me if I was 1. Old enough to even be in High School and 2. If I was smart enough to skip grades. I dunno how far I will take this but I appreciate input!

Madilyn looked at herself in the dirty public restroom at Raft. There stood a short 16 year old. Short, Blonde hair and large, Thick glasses covered her large, green eyes. Her Pale skin was covered in freckles, acne and cat scratches and a large, Black and white 'Nirvana' shirt and black skinny jeans covered a large portion of her skin.

She sighed, Grabbed her black backpack and headed for her first class, Writing and literature.

Madilyn was extremely smart, Skipped two grades, And had all ways been pegged as a misfit in her hometown in North Carolina, A pure living hell for someone as smart as she. She never had any friends. She had not even ever met her roommate. All she had ever seen of her is some auburn hair peeping over her bed sheets, Green sweaters and large glasses sprawled around the room.

She walked into her first class twenty minutes early but too her surprise, Most seats where already filled. She sat next to a small girl, Auburn hair, Orange T-shirt and black jeans who was typing furiously on a black laptop. Madilyn shyly pulled out her laptop and looked over her recent work. It felt like hours until the class was finally over.

"Are you sure your okay up there? Your all alone! Just try to make some friends!" Madilyn's spastic mother said over the phone.

"Mom, I'm fine. I went years without friends. I can go a couple more." She replied sadly.

"Oh, Well okay. If you need anything call me."

" Okay mom. Bye." She said hanging up. Exhausted, She threw her phone onto a dirty laundry pile forming on the floor.

'God, So this is collage. Dad was right, Its worse then high school.' She thought as someone walked into the room. Madilyn sat up in her bed and finally saw the whole figure of her roommate.

"Uh.. Hello. You must be Madilyn." The girl said just as Madilyn realized it was the girl from her class.

"Yeah.. Whats your name..?" she said nervously.

"Daria Morgandoffer. Hey, You look really young to be in collage," Daria said sitting on her bed taking off her shoes. "Are you 18?"

"No.. I just turned 16." She said blushing out of pure nervousness.

"Damn that must be hell." Daria said laughing.

"YO AMIGA!" Came a shouting from the hall.

"In here Jane." Daria said standing as a girl with short black hair and paint splotches all over herself walked in. "Jane, I would like you to meet Madilyn, My roommate." Daria said reaching into the Mini-Fridge and grabbing soda's.

"Nice too meet you. Excuse the paint if you will. My dorm is a mess..." She said picking at the dry paint on her arm.

"When disaster strikes?" Daria said gulping down soda.\

" My roommate scared the shit outta me and I spilled three cans of paint." Jane said taking off a red jacket. "The paint fumes made me dizzy. Can I stay the night?"

" As long as Madilyn's okay with it." Daria said looking at the cowardly looking girl on her bed. Madilyn nodded yes in response.

"Cool. I will order some pizza and we can have a little sleepover!" Jane said excitedly.

"Oh god. Please don't call Quin and the Fashion Monkey's." Daria said with her head in the hands.

"Relax. There will be no glittery nail polish or fuzzy bunny slippers in this dorm." Jane said pulling out her phone and dialing a pizza place.

"Who is Quin..?" Madilyn said nervously.

"My sister. She is actually your age but much more repulsive." Daria said pulling a Mona Lisa smile.

"She is just kidding. Your not repulsive." Jane said " Hello, Pizza Crown?"

"Quin is like... Bologna and you are Fancy bacon." Daria said metaphorically.

"If you want to compare meats." Jane said. "Yes, One large Cheese and pepperoni please..."

"Your paying." Daria said reclusivly.

Half an hour later the girls where laying on the floor with a half eaten, Large pizza in front of them.

"You know, Pizza Emperor has much better pizza." Madilyn said quietly. " And there pizza doesn't have as much grease." She said biting into another slice.

"You have a point," Jane said. " But I don't have their number in my phone." She said waving her phone in the air.

"I still prefer Pizza King, Back home?" Daria said looking at Jane.

" I will have Trent send us some package air." Jane said as she started to answer her ringing phone. "Speaking of which, Hey Trent."

"Yo Jane, When is an okay time for me to come up and visit you and Daria?" Said Trent.

" I dunno. Anytime. Tomorrow maybe? And Bring some pizza king. The stuff up here is shit." She said into the phone.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." He said as he hung up.

"Wait... Trent's coming up?" Daria said blushing.

"Ooooh, Does someone have a crush?" Madilyn cooed.

"A budding crush for five years." Jane laughed.

"Shut up." Daria said crossing her arms." Where is he staying anyway?"

"He always ends up staying at a hotel now that he has a job. Which imply s he now has money"

"So im guessing Trent is your brother, Am I correct?" Madilyn said putting the leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Right you are. I have four siblings in fact." Jane said changing into sweat pants.

"Lucky. I'm an only child..." Madilyn said. When she turned around she saw Daria and Jane with looks of horror upon their faces. "What?"

"Uh God having siblings is horrible. They annoy you,"

"Take up space"

"And in my case critique your outfits." Daria said picking up a plain black skirt of her's off the floor.

"That skirts too plain.." Jane said mimicking Quin. " I needs some leopard prints.."

" Or some sparkles!" Daria said throwing the skirt into their bathroom.

" Yeah but not having siblings make you lonely. I already had no friends back home, But no one to talk about it to." Madilyn said gloomily.

"oh..." Daria said not knowing what else to say.

"Wait so where are you from?" Jane asked.

"Roxboro NC... Hail to McDonald's and Jesus." She said waving her hands in the air.

"I'm surprised to don't have a southern twang." Jane said trying to sound southern.

"I try my best not to have the word 'Ain't' In my vocabulary." Madilyn said. "Unlike my colleges."

"And your 18 right?"

"Actually, She skipped two grades. She is Quins age." Daria pointed out.

"Your pretty cool for a 16 year old."

And just like that, Madilyn had made her first two friends. Ever.

Thank you or reading this chapter! I dunno where I will end with this but please follow! If you like this, Check out my other story, What if the storm killed them. My first two Fan-Fictions and I need advice! Thanks!

Oh And no offense to the people of roxboro just many of your children do not like me.

** I DO NOT OWN DARIA. PLEASE DONT SUE ME MTV!**


	2. Chapter 2

You must be new here chapter 2

Sorry its taking a while for me to post new stories. But I swear I will finish the stories I start. Hope you like it!

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Madilyn's alarm clock sang as she slammed her hand on it to stop. " God, 7am already.." The thought as she rolled over. She looked down and neither Daria or Jane had awoken to the clock.

She carefully stepped over Jane to reach her dresser, Pulled out a dark, plaid skirt and a ripped _Fall Out Boy_ shirt, and her under garments and headed for the dorm bathrooms.

Madilyn sighed as she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror.

" Why the hell did I ever sign up for a 8am class?!" She thought as she rinsed her mouth. " Guess we will never know." She thought as she grabbed her backpack and headed for class.

She was not paying attention as she ran into a tall man.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry.." The man said as Madilyn began picking up her belongings that had spill.

" Oh.. Um, Its okay. I have not seen you around here.. Do you go here?" Madison said pushing her glasses up to her face.

" Oh no.." He said combing his hair with his hand. " I go to Bromwell.."

" Oh, you must be rich to get into that place." She said blushing a little bit.

" I know this is crazy but.." He said tugging at the sleeves of his blue shirt. " Do you maybe want to go for coffee sometime?" The man asked.

Madilyn had never been asked out by anyone before and did not know how to react. " Uhh... Sure?" she said blushing. " when?"

" This afternoon maybe? At the cafe on the corner, at 5pm?" He said smiling.

" Sounds good.. uh, What did you say your name was?" She said.

" Tom." he said. " Tom Sloane."

Tom knocked on the dorm room 361.

" He-Hello?" A sleepy Jane said not even looking up.

" Jane? What are you doing here? I thought you went to BFAC." Tom said leaning on the wall.

"Paint fumes..." Jane said covering her head with a pillow.

" Where is Daria?" Tom asked getting impatient. Jane pointed to the bed in response.

" Ah. Tell her to call me when she is awake." He said leaving. She gave a thumbs up in response.

As soon as Madilyn got back from her last class, She ran to her dorm and dug through her drawers trying to find something reasonable to wear on her and Tom's date.

" Maybe you are more like Quin than I thought." Daria said walking in from a class.

" If you have to know, im getting ready for my first date ever, And if you have not gathered yet, I am freaking the hell out." She said turning to her roommate.

" Well uh, I was never good at dating either. In fact, the only boyfriend I ever had still follows me around." She said laughing while remembering her and Tom's conversation after they broke up.

" Thats funny." Madilyn said absentmindedly.

Daria saw how nervous she was. " Um, Dont worry. Your a great person, and uh, if he doesn't see it, He is stupid." Daria said trying her best to be comforting.

Madilyn smiled. " Thanks Daria." She said as she picked out a short, Back dress with purple stripes and Purple leggings with black polka-dots.*

Madison arrived at the cafe ten minutes before 5pm. " I hope im not late" She thought as she sipped her coffee, And he walked through the door.

Hope you liked this chapter! I Know it is short but I will upload a new chapter most likely on Monday. Please leave comments! Thanks!

*The same outfit I wore on my first date but probably not as cute as your thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

You must be new here Chapter three.

Thank you for reading my stories, And I hope you like this chapter.

"So..." Daria said as Madilyn walked in the door. " How was your date?"

" Um, It was good!" She said remembering what had happened thirty minutes ago " He is really smart, He likes talking about history a lot." She laughed.

" Sounds like a guy I used to date." She said smiling a little bit as she cooked soup on a hot plate.

"This guy is also rich, And he hates it." She said as she shifted through her purse for her phone.

" This guy.." Daria said now interested. " Where does he go to school at?"

"Bromwell University.." She said looking at Daria. " Why do you ask?"

" Tom is my ex!" She said laughing as Jane walked in.

"WOAH." She said looking at Madilyn. " I have never seen this girl laugh. Like not even a giggle!"

" Its, Its, ITS 'CAUSE SHE IS DATING TOM!" She said sitting up laughing. Jane soon joined in.

" What do you know about Tom, Jane?" Madilyn said crossing her arms.

" I dated him first!" She said rolling on the floor.

" So all of us have or are dating Tom?" She said. The girls nodded. " Great. We must be Sister-Wives." She said in dead-pan.

 _FLASH BACK_

" _And the Most Academic award for Graduation 2002 at Ash-dale Creek High school goes to-" Principle January said into the microphone._

" _Oh god I hope its not me.." She thought._

" _Madilyn Crossdale!" She said when usually there comes a roar of claps and cheers, All she heard as she went up to the podium was someone saying " Who the hell is that"._

 _Before she even began speaking, Some jock Screamed out to the crowd " HEY IT'S THE BABY NERD!" He said followed by laughter of the whole Graduating class._

 _She felt hot tears swell in her eyes as she ran off the stage into the woods. She leaned against a large oak tree as tears fell onto the ground._

" _I swear I will never come back to this stupid town if I have any say in it!" She swore to herself that day._

" I am so glad you decided to come home, Sweetie!" said Madilyn's mother.

She sighed under her breath. " Yeah. Me too."

"So.." Her mother droned on. " Any friends?" She asked as she closed the trunk on her small Honda.

" Yes mom. Two. " She said looking at her sad contacts list of five people. " And a guy I went on a date with..." She said quietly.

"Oh sweetie! That is just WONDERFUL!" Her mother beamed " I Just might get grandchildren before I die!" She said turning into the free-way.

"I am NOT having sex with him, Mother!" She said starting to get angry. " You do remember that I am only 16."

" I know, I know." She said calming her daughter down. " I am just exited that there is now a possibility of you starting a family!"

" God-damn it mom!" She yelled. "You know I don't like little kids! Can we please stop talking about this?!" She said starting to calm down.

"Okay."

Madilyn spent the whole week trying to stay in the house at all costs. She desperately hoped nobody from her graduating class, knowing many of them where just going to be going to the community college in town, Would see where when her mother dragged her to the local mall.

" Why did you make me come here?!" Madilyn said as she hid in her old, Grey sweatshirt.

" Because you find it except able to wear this in public!" She said pointing her long, ripped jeans dragging on the floor.

" Why do I have to have my breasts popping out of my shirt for my outfit to be except able?" She said looking at the plastic model in a tight tube top.

" I never said that." She said looking through a rack of skinny jeans.

" Well society said so."

"It's really that bad?" Daria asked as she brushed her teeth.

"Yeah. Trying to hide from my old classmates is really hard when my mother drags me around a mall, Screaming my name when she finds something she likes." She said as she unpacked her suitcase.

Jane started to laugh. " So did Tom call you back?"

"Yeah, he called me back. We are going on another date.." She looked at her watch. " In one hour! Shit! Will you guys help me pick an outfit?"

"Well Daria is not one for dressing up, But I can help." Jane said going to Madilyn's closet. " PERFECT!" She said holding up a thin tank-top and a pair of shorts.

"Oh hell no." Madilyn said grabbing it from her.

" I might be able to help..." Daria said quietly walking over to he closet and pulling out a simple, dark blue, tank-top dress and a pair of black heels and a Grey sweater. " He likes simple. And blue. Nothing too fancy but he appreciates its sometimes." She said walking to Madilyn's jewelry box and pulling out a silver necklace with a small tree on it.

Madilyn smiled. " Thanks Daria." and headed for the bathroom.

Tom walked up to dorm room 38B and knocked on the door.

" Hello young Thomas." Jane said opening the door.

" What are you doing here?" He said confused.

" Helping a friend get ready for a date."

" You are friends with Madilyn?"

" Yeah. Daria and she are roommates."

"Oh.. Well is she ready?" He asked.

Madilyn walked up behind Jane in the blue dress and heels. " Yeah. I'm ready." She smiled as she grabbed her purse.

"Cool. What movie did you want to see?" He asked as she shut the dorm room door.

" I dunno. Anything with a plot. No zombie brain squirting or some other meaningless shit." She said as he opened the car door for her.

" Agreed." He smiled as they drove to the movie theater.

" That movie was really great Tom. Thanks for asking me out again.." She said blushing.

"I enjoy spending time with you." He said looking at her.

" Yeah so do I."

"So uh... when do you want to get together again?" He asked timidly.

" Uh, I can do it whenever." She said.

"Sounds good." He said before he leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed him back and went inside her dorm.

" Well... How was it?" Aria asked as her roommate walked it.

" Amazing."

Thanks for reading this chapter! Will upload the next ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

YMBNH Chapter 4

The sound of Madilyn's phone rang in her ears in her sleep. Unresponsive to Daria's pillow throwing and yelling, Daria answered her phone for her. " Hello..?" She asked.

" Daria? Its Tom. Is Madilyn not around or something?"

He asked from the other line.

Daria glared at her sleeping friend. " No, She is just asleep."

Tom looked at his watch. " Its 12:30..."

Madilyn only softly heard the time but sprung out of bed. " Oh shit! I have a 1pm class!" She said running around their dorm to get ready.

"Oh wait, She is awake." Daria said in dead-pan.

Madilyn grabed her phone from Daria. " Hey Tom."

" Hey I was wondering when we can get together again, I was thinking later today if that's okay." He said.

" Well my only class for today ends at 3pm, You could meet me here then?" She asked.

" Sounds good. See you then."

" Bye." She quickly hung up and resumed running around to pack her backpack so she was not late for her next class.

 _Later at 3pm_

Madilyn walked out of her class into the student parking lot to find Tom's old white car and him leaning aginst it.

" Hey." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Tom smiled. " Hey. So what did you want to do?"

She thought for a moment. " What about the pizza place right down the road? We could walk there." she suggested.

His smile raised as he wrapped his arm around her. " You really do know me" He said as the began walking down the street.

She laughed. " Yeah Daria told me you like pizza. I could eat it for days, And do because Daria and Jane always order a lot." She said.

He stopped " What toppings do you like on your pizza?" He said completely seriously.

"Uh, Extra cheese, Pepperoni and bell peppers." she said.

He relaxed and put his arm around her again. " Okay I can continue to date you." He smiled at his own joke as they walked into the small pizza shop.

After they ordered they sat down at a table. " So how was class?" He asked as she drank her soda.

" It was a history class, Which usually means it would be cool but it was quite dull due to the fact my professor fell asleep midway." She said.

He laughed. They knew it would be a good date.

 _Meanwhile in Daria and Madilyns dorm..._

" So when is Trent getting here?" Daria asked to Jane who was paying more attention to her drawing pad.

" He said he would be here around 2pm... Which is now.. so." She said as she drew.

" Why does it surprise me." She said as someone knocked on the door. Jane did nothing. " Oh no no I will answer the door." She said sarcastically.

Trent was standing at the door with his duffle bag. " Hey Daria. Hey Jane. Where is the girl you two talked about?" He asked walking into the dorm.

" On a date. They will be back in about an hour." Jane smirked knowing he knows nothing about Tom.

He sat down on Daria's bed. " So what is this girl like?" he asked.

Daria thought. " Kinda like a really smart, Girl you." Jane said before Daria could say anything.

He laughed, Ending in his signature coughed. " Sounds cool."

 _Back at the pizza shop..._

Madilyn stood up. " Did you wanna hang out at my dorm room? Daria and Jane are having another guy there so you wont feel Awkward" She said to Tom.

" Sounds good lets head there." He said heading for the dorms with her.

" I think you might like this guy." She said walking with him. " They said he is in a band."

" Huh." Tom said. " Sounds cool." He said not even thinking of Trent.

A few minutes later they where at the dorm. Madilyn opened the door and the two walked in, Nobody in the room. " Daria told me.." She was cut off by Trent, Daria and Jane coming up behind them and scaring them. "Damn it you guys!" She said laughing. " You scared me!"

Tom was laughing. " We where just looking for you guys when you came in."

Jane smirked. " It was the goal to screw with your mind."

" Madilyn, This is Trent, Jane's brother." Daria said motioning to Trent. " And Tom, do you remember Trent?" she asked.

" Yeah, Of coarse I do." He said smiling.

Trent laughed. " So this was the girl that remind you of me huh?" He said to his sister.

" Well yeah." She said walking over to Madilyn's closet and pulled out a handful of band shirts and ripped jeans. " Just like you."

"Does anyone want pizza?" Daria asked.

Madilyn laughed. " We just ate but I can have another slice." Tom said as Madilyn continuously laughed into his arm without any sign of stopping soon.

Daria pointed to her. " What is wrong with her?" She asked as Madilyn fell onto her bed.

Tom thought for a moment. " Damn it. That was not the cyanide I grabbed..." He joked as he looked at his girlfriend who was now completely quiet.

"Mabye we should help her or something.." Trent whispered.

"Nah, She will be okay when the drugs wear off." Daria whispered back.

Jane walked towards the quiet girl and poked her. " NOT A CRYBABY..." The girl screamed. " Whaaa..."

Tom sat next to her and looked at Daria. " What did the put in their pizza?!" He joked as he put an arm around Madilyn.

She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him smiling. " You are comfortable." She said.

Daria smirked. " The tables have turned." She said sitting on her bed.

"Oh ha ha Daria." He said in monotone.

" So uh.. Are we ordering pizza..?" Trent asked as he sat on the edge of Daria's bed.

Jane pulled out her phone. " On it chief. I have always wanted to say that." She said as she dialed the number.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

YMBNH Chapter 5

Madilyn woke up in the dark with the weight of Tom's head on her shoulder. She moaned and looked over at her clock. " 5am. Damn." She thought as she looked around her dorm room. Jane was sleeping face-first into a pizza slice and Daria snuggling up to Trent, Who was falling off the small dorm bed. She rubbed her face and tried to settle back into sleep. She slowly drifted to sleep listening to the soft sound of Tom's quiet snoring.

 _Flash back to the night before_

 _Jane groaned as she fell off the bed. " Ugh how many pies did we eat..?" She said slowly regretting the 6 large pizza's they ordered an hour earlier._

 _Daria counted. "Uh five and a half." She said finishing off her last slice._

 _Madilyn looked over at Tom who had passed out on her bed. " He can't stay up very late can he?" She asked._

" _Rich boy's got a bed-time" Jane said after she gulped down a can of Ultra Cola._

 _Trent leaned against Daria's bed. " Hey the night holds the key."_

 _Daria looked at him and smirked. " That's your reason for sleeping in so late." she said._

" _How'd you know?" He asked looking at the Brunette._

" _Never mind." She said leaning onto him for support. " But at this point, I think I may pass out."_

 _While they where talking Jane had fell asleep head first into the remaining pizza half. Two out of five out._

 _Madilyn yawned as she put a blanket on the sleeping Thomas. " I might hit the hey. Good night." She said flopping onto the bed next to Tom._

 _Two left._

 _Trent smiled at Daria. " I could stay up all night if I wanted." He said as he yawned._

 _Daria smirked. " I bet I could stay up longer." She said sleepily starting a bet. " How much do you wanna bet?"_

 _Trent looked through his wallet for money. " Uhh... I have twenty six." He said pulling out a wad of ones._

 _She took the wad from him. " It will do." She said adding her money to it. " Who ever wins gets the money."_

" _I know how to bet Daria." He said laying down on her bed._

 _She lay ed down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. " When are we going to tell Jane?" She asked looking up at him._

 _He smiled and kissed her. " Tomorrow. We can have lunch with her and Madilyn and Tom."_

" _Sounds good." She said nuzzling up to his chest._

 _End flash back_

" Wake up lovey-doves!" Jane said jumping around the small dorm.

Tom threw a book at her. " Will you knock it off?" He said covering his head with a pillow.

" Look pretty boy we have a big day ahead of us since none of us have classes today." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Madilyn took Tom's pillow and threw it at her. " Jane, Please shut the fuck up." Madilyn said looking her dead in the eye. Jane stopped.

Daria propped herself up onto Trent's chest. " What do you mean by Big Plans?" She said to Jane.

Jane smiled. " We are going to have brunch, Then go to county fair!" She said holding up a county fair ad.

"Oh joy." Madilyn said flatly into Tom's arm.

Once Trent finally woke up, The group when t to a cafe near by.

Daria looked nervously at Trent, He gave her a reassuring smile. " Uh guys.. We have something to tell you." She said to Jane, Tom and Madilyn.

" YOUR PREGNATE!" Jane screamed.

Trent laughed. " No."

"Your joining a biker gang." Madilyn said as she sipped her coffee.

" Haha. No." Daria said lamely.

"Joining a cult?" Tom asked.

" God you guys are horrible at guessing.." Daria said.

Trent put an arm around her. " We are dating, And I am moving up here soon." He said smiling.

" I thought you where already dating." Madilyn said not looking up.

" I'm not surprised." Tom said taking a bite of toast.

Daria looked at Jane prepared for a snark y comment on them dating. " When you moving up?" She said.

"Dunno.. When I find an apartment in my budget."

"I'm happy for you too." Madilyn said smiling at Tom. " Maybe you can transfer to Raft."

"A Sloane should never go to a secondary school." He said using a fake British accent.

"Well this one should." She said pulling him into a kiss.

Thanks for reading this chapter!


End file.
